


So the world begins

by midnightflame



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Relationship Beginnings, Sheith Positivity Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: Shiro is electric with life. He has and always will be Keith’s beginning. Of that, Keith is certain.[Sheith Positivity Week 2017!]





	So the world begins

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to hop on this late, so posting Day 1 for this lovely week celebrating these guys last minute! But hope you all enjoy it!

His smile is like sunlight.

Not that mid-day brighter than a newborn soul sort of sunlight though. No, the first time Shiro levels a smile at Keith, one that is his and his alone, it’s that moment when the sun pulls itself up from the horizon, and the sky starts to burn with beginnings. When Shiro smiles at him, it’s warmth breaking open over his world, spilling reds and oranges over the midnight of his existence and promising more to come. 

Shiro smiles, and Keith sees the hope of all he could be.

He feels it right down to the very center of his heart and the tips of his toes. This odd little thing of an existence finally realizing itself. 

So, when Shiro smiles at him, Keith smiles back. And he realizes the reason everything began with the sky itself was because it was the first thing that made people feel like they could be more than what their fears told them they could be. They looked to the blue expanse of the above and counted stars because they wanted to prove themselves more.

And he wants to be so much more.

Shiro smiles at him, and he talks, and he questions, and he tells Keith there is greatness in the world just waiting for him to grab hold of it. Keith remembers that moment, as they sat there beneath the afternoon sky, when Shiro had stuck his hand up into it, curling his fingers around a cloud while laughing. 

_“When the world began, there was only sea and sky. We’ve sailed the waters. . .aren't you ready to sail space? Don’t you want to see the other part of our beginning?”_

***

The first time Shiro kisses him, it tastes like the ocean. Salted and life-giving. They’ve spent hours in the sun, skirting desert bushes and rattlesnakes alike. Hours of teasing death, and just when Keith thinks he’s done, Shiro is there laughing, leaning in close and telling him not to give in.

All of this for an exercise in navigation and survival. Only Keith isn’t sure how you survive this.

Their lips meet, and he blinks. Shiro’s cheeks are as pink as the dawn, and the laughter is impossibly sweet on his tongue. He’s mumbling an apology, but Keith can’t hear it above the roar in his ears. Maybe he is standing on beach sands instead of baked desert land, watching the waves roll in as the sea gives back and reclaims with every wash over the shores. 

Over and over, they give up. Over and over again, they take away. With every push forward, a new treasure found. If he doesn’t act quickly enough, the water will steal it from him once more. 

He thinks maybe he’s hallucinating, though Shiro made sure they drank plenty, and the Garrison really isn’t that far away. But the kiss lingers like salt water over his lips, and when he licks at them, the blush grows deeper on Shiro’s cheeks. 

So, he kisses Shiro again. Just to be sure.

_“Why do you look so stunned?”_

_“Why did you kiss me?”_

_“Simple. I like you.”_

_“How is that simple?”_

_“Just like the sky is blue. Simple.”_

***

The world began, and there was only sea, and there was only sky.

Simple.

Shiro is anything but simple, at least that’s what Keith has come to learn. He’s studious to the point of exhaustion, hates mornings but embraces them like a foregone conclusion, and he falls in love the same way spring creeps into northern climates - slowly, surely, beautifully. 

Never has Keith felt so wanted in his life. 

So, as he sits here, straddling Shiro in bed and wearing nothing but a grin and a displaced bedsheet, he thinks there are things worth reaching for. Like the hand stretched above Shiro’s head, palm staring at the ceiling and waiting to be filled. He reaches for it, lowering himself within proximity of Shiro’s lips, and finds himself kissed as their fingers meet. 

He still tastes a little like salt water, and a bit like rain-dampened air. A perfect storm brewing.

All of it full of promise.

Shiro is electric with life. He has and always will be Keith’s beginning. Of that, Keith is certain. 

A smile curve Shiro’s lips then, molding one in turn over Keith’s. Their eyes meet; laughter warms Shiro’s tongue. Then, he’s quieting, something turning the gray of his eyes dark, and Keith can feel the heaviness of it all.

So, Keith kisses him again. Just to reassure. 

“It doesn’t matter where I go. . .” Shiro murmurs. “You only have to look at the horizon, and just like the earth always finds the sky there, know that I’ll always meet you again.”


End file.
